Duel Academy's Dark Duelist
by DarkSpark20354
Summary: One mistake was all it took to tear a rip in time and space. Now lost in a new world Naruto must make new friends and live the way he always should, having fun. "What is Duel Monsters?" Pairings undecided. rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**_Yo DarkSpark here for my first crossover fic._**

**_I'm not sure how this will turn out since well I am not that good at any type of writing._**

**_So I am going to try my best at creating this fanfic to be the best that I can._**

**_Also I do not know all of the attack names that the monsters use so for the most part the attacks will not have names unless I know them. Nor will I describe the monsters or card illustration, because I plain suck at that._**

**_So I guess all that's left to do is the disclaimer_**

**_DarkSpark20354 does not own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh GX, because if I did then Naruto would be able to make Rasengan with one hand as well as Rasenshuriken with two hands, while Jaden would be with Alexis in the TV series and the card effects would be as they are in real life._**

"Talking"

'Thinking or Naruto talking to Kyuubi'

(Human like duel spirits talking)

(_Beast like duel spirits talking_)

**"****Kyuubi talking"**

**'****Kyuubi thinking'**

Card name while talking

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ugh. What happened?"

Waking up in an alley way a boy with blond hair slowly gets up and takes a look around him.

"Ah man, where am I?" the blond asks of himself. "The last thing I remember is Sasuke and I fighting. Wait, where is he anyways?"

**"****Damn you Naruto and that Uchiha spawn!"** a dark voice yells.

'Aw shut up Kyuubi. I don't even know where we are anyways.' Naruto tells the dark entity in his mind.

**"****You fool!"** the Kyuubi yells at Naruto, **"Because of you and that Uchiha brat you were sent into another dimension!"**

"WHAT!" Naruto yells in shock, unknowingly catching the attention of another boy that happened to be walking by the alley way at that time.

This boy was about 5'4"; his outfit consists of a black sleeveless shirt, with blue pants held up by what seems to be a studded leather belt with another belt, which had a small box attached to it, hanging lower from the first one, and a pair of black shoes that have some studs on them as well. He also has a smaller studded leather belt used as a chocker, with a pair of studded bracelets. His extremely extravagant hair features long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe, the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges.

'Hmm what is going on in here?' the boy thinks to himself.

'What do you mean we are in another dimension? How did this happen?'

**"****Easy you fool when you combined my chakra, which is highly unstable, with your own when you made your Rasengan, and it made contact with the brat's Black Chidori, it caused my chakra to become further unstable and literally ripe a hole in the space time continuum and transferred us to this dimension. The only reason that you are here now is because of my chakra increasing the level of your regeneration to a whole new level to survive the destruction of your body to the molecular level; unlike that Uchiha scum." **The Kyuubi explained.

'Ugh too many big words.' Naruto complained, 'could you simplify that for me?'

**"****It means that you are alive because of me, while the scum you called your brother does not exist any longer."** The Kyuubi summarizes.

Naruto, hearing this, starts to gain a lost look in his eyes hearing about the fate of his surrogate brother when he hears someone talking to him.

"Are you alright?" the boy asks of Naruto. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No I'm not just a bit sore. Why do you ask Sunny?" Naruto questions the boy.

The boy becomes confused by the nickname and decides to ignore it for now. "Well I just so happen to be passing by this alley way when I heard a shout of 'what' and find you here. And lo and behold I find you, looking as if you were just in a fight." he explains. "By the way, what is your name anyways?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you Sunny?"

"Well my name is Yugi Moto." The newly named Yugi introduced himself while getting even more confused as to why Naruto is calling him Sonny.

"So what do you want Sunny?" Naruto asks of Yugi.

"Why do you call me Sonny? I am pretty sure that you are not older than me."

"No _Sunny,_ not Sonny, and I'm calling you that due to your hair style." Naruto explains to Yugi.

"Well would you like some place to live for now? I'm sure my Grandpa wouldn't mind." Yugi ask Naruto, hoping to have another person to live with him and help him take care of his Grandpa.

'What do you think fox?'

**"****Well unless you know something about this new world we are in then I would say to accept his offer on the condition that he tells us about this place."** Kyuubi suggest to Naruto.

"Eh sure why not I come over to your Grandpa's place…" Naruto starts.

"Great!" Yugi exclaims, interrupting Naruto.

"…But…" Naruto continues.

'Oh great. He must want to have something completely unreasonable like my Dark Magician card.' Yugi thoughts to himself.

"…I want you to tell me about the history and what ever is the most popular thing to do here is." Naruto states to Yugi. Yugi hearing this starts to look at Naruto with a weird look.

'Who the heck is he to not know anything about Duel Monsters?' Yugi thinks to himself missing the presence of Atem talking to him.

"…What?" Naruto asks getting a little confused by the look that Yugi was giving him.

"So you don't know anything about Duel Monsters?"

"Um am I supposed to?" Naruto asked confused.

Yugi sighs and tells Naruto, "Come with me. I will tell you about everything once we get to my grandpa's store." Then he starts to walk out of the alley way with Naruto right behind him.

XxXxXx At the Kame Game Shop XxXxXxXx

Walking up to a small building that looked pretty odd to Naruto. It was a rectangular two story building with yellow painted walls and green painted roof. Next to the front door was a sign with a turtle and an arrow pointed at the door that was red. Seeing Yugi waiting by the opened front door waiting for Naruto to follow him inside.

"Well are you going to come in or not?" Yugi asks looking confused as to why Naruto was not following him.

Scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion, Naruto follows Yugi into the game shop. Entering the shop Naruto notices glass cases filled with cards. Towards the back of the shop is an old man that looks to be about 4'11" wearing a pair of green overalls over a white shirt with a black bandana on his head. Behind him is an assortment of card packs. Looking up from what he was doing the old man notices Naruto looking around and says, "Welcome to my shop how may I help you?"

Yugi then walks in front of Naruto and says, "Hi grandpa, this is Naruto. I found him in an alley way a few blocks away and apparently he does not know anything about Duel Monsters."

"What? Doesn't know Duel Monsters? Preposterous everyone know about it!" Solomon replies. He looks at Naruto and sweat drops at what Naruto was doing.

With Naruto he looks at all of the cards and gets confused by what he sees. Then turning to the Moto duo he asks, "So are these the Duel Monsters you are talking about?" receiving a pair of nods he then asks "Then how do you duel with these monsters? How would you summon them? Why are there some cards that are light brown, dark brown, blue, purple, pinkish-purple, and greenish-blue? And what do the stars mean? And…" By this point Yugi and Solomon start to get overwhelmed by questions that Naruto asks them.

After a long winded explanation of how the game was played and a few cases of the short term memory of the elderly (and a lazy author) Naruto finally understands how the game was played.

Naruto excited about all of the possibilities of meeting new people, traveling around the world, the possibilities of danger and seeing all of the different monsters that there were suddenly asks, "So basically this is a major world wide game that was based off an ancient game that was played in a place called Egypt about five thousand years ago," at this he received a nod, "and I could use this card game to make new friends from all parts of life," again he receives a nod, "well all I have to say about this game is that it is so AWSOME-TTEBAYO!" after saying that Naruto cringed at his verbal tick that he still could not get over.

Yugi and Solomon looked at each other and started to have a silent conversation with each other.

"Grandpa could we let Naruto pick up a few free packs and extra cards so that he can make a deck of his own?"

"Why of course I will always help any aspiring new duelists." Solomon tells his grandson. He then turns to Naruto and says, "If you want you can have a few free card packs and extra cards that we have to make a deck for you."

Naruto gets excited at getting some free cards so that he could build his own deck. Suddenly he felt a pull to a specific booster pack; he picks the pack up looking at it from all angles inspecting it wondering why this pack called out to him. Then he feels more but slightly less powerful pull towards other packs, but none as strong as the first. Eventually he gathered all five packs that had the pull to him, all the while Yugi and Solomon looked at him with confusion at the packs that he took, being the less popular packs, and interest as to what cards he would pull out of them. After five minutes of looking over the packs, Naruto opens each pack, and after pulling out the first set of cards both of the Moto's were surprised by a few of the cards he pulled.

'How the heck did he pulled those cards out?!' Yugi thought to himself, 'Out of the hundred of packs that people bought of those packs, no one pulled those cards!'

As Naruto opened pack after pack the Moto's got even more surprised with each pack till the fifth and final pack was opened that they were both speechless. 'What the heck is going on here?' the two Moto's thought to themselves, 'He even pulled _those _cards, and there were only one released of _them_, and to pull all of them is supposed to be impossible!'

Naruto, feeling their stares of disbelief on him, turns to the two and sweat drops at their expression. "What?" Naruto asked confused at their stares of disbelief.

"These cards you pulled out are the only printed copies that were created, and you pulling out all of them is impossible. Not even Seto Kaiba was able to get them, and he is one of the richest people who would continually try to get them." Yugi explains to Naruto. At the same time the Kyuubi was rolling around in his cage laughing his tails off due to Naruto once again pulling off the impossible in the eyes of others.

"Wow really? I just felt a strong pull towards these packs, as if they were calling to me." Naruto explains to the two.

Solomon decided to believe Naruto's word at face value, while Yugi has other thoughts, 'Could he be like that other kid I met last year? Can he see duel spirits also?'

XxXxXxXx A few minutes later XxXxXxXx

Naruto finally finished making his new deck out of the cards that he got, and he was feeling good about the deck. To him the deck seems to symbolizes how he tends to fight, a full out assault.

Yugi decided to take a look through the deck that Naruto had created, and man was he impressed. The deck is well balanced, no distinguishable theme, and looks like it has the potential to be a champion deck, with a bit more work on it over the years.

As Yugi finishes looking through Naruto's deck, he hears someone enter the shop. When he turns around, Yugi suppresses a groan of annoyance at who came in.

"Yugi, I challenge you for the King of Games title!" a man exclaims.

Naruto decided to take stock of this man. The man was about 6'1" in height with brown hair, and his outfit consisted of a long white sleeveless coat with shoulder pads and a raised studded collar. Under the coat was black sleeves from his shirt and a match pare of black skin tight pants. He also has extra belts in pairs strapped around his upper arms and shins, with a duel disk attached on his left arm. Just looking at him Naruto could feel the arrogance surrounding him, as if everyone is beneath him while still craving more power. Naruto immediately saw some similarities to this man and Sasuke and hoped that they were not anymore alike outside of the arrogance and lust for power.

The man then saw Naruto looking at him weirdly and got annoyed quickly. "Is there something wrong, Blondie?"

Naruto decided to ignore the now nicknamed Teme and turned to Yugi asking politely, "So am I allowed to have my deck back now?"

Yugi looks at Naruto with disbelief at how casually he dismisses Kaiba so easily as if he was never there to begin with. Kaiba, on the other hand, was furious at how a pathetic blond loser was ignoring him, Seto Kaiba. Then what Naruto said catches up to him, 'Wait Yugi has his deck, and he doesn't have a duel disk. He must be a beginner at the game or he prefers the outdated forms of dueling. Hmm, I am more inclined to believe the latter of the two, I mean REALLY who _doesn't_ know how to play the game by their age.'

Yugi, at this point, gives Naruto his deck back while Naruto notices the device on Kaiba's arm. 'Hmm I wonder what that is?' Naruto thought to himself.

**"****Well why don't you ask the arrogant guy over there?"** the Kyuubi responds.

"Hey Blondie." Kaiba says trying to get Naruto's attention. Key word here is TRYING.

Getting further annoyed by the blonde ignoring him, Kaiba picks Naruto up by the tracksuit top, raising Naruto to his eye level.

"Answer me when I talk to you!" Kaiba yells at him.

Yugi was shocked by what Kaiba did, due to the fact that he has never done that before. 'That is something that I expected from Joey, not Kaiba.' Yugi thought.

Naruto finally looks to Kaiba and says with a bored look on his face, "Hmm, you say something?"

Hearing that finally broke the camel's back, and in more ways than one. First Kaiba's face became red in anger at the blatant disregard to who he was. Second Kyuubi fell on the floor laughing its tails off at what his host just did. And finally Yugi stares at Naruto with horror and awe at the same time.

"Grrr, that does it. I'm challenging you to a duel Blondie!" Kaiba yells at Naruto.

"Meh fine by me, I needed to test this deck out anyways." Naruto replies with clear boredom in his voice. Naruto then turns to Yugi and asks, "Hey do you have one of those arm thingies that Teme over there has on his arm?"

Kaiba then looks at Naruto in confusion while realization dawns on Yugi's face.

"Oh yea let me just get it for you. I'll also tell you how to turn it on and how to operate it." Yugi tells Naruto.

After a while Yugi comes back with his duel disk from the Battle City Tournament and hands it to Naruto explaining how everything works. After the explanation, Naruto, Yugi, and Kaiba all went outside of the shop for the duel.

Kaiba and Naruto both place their decks into the duel disks and shout at the same time, "DUEL!" unknowingly gathering the attention of an I2 reporter in the process.

'Hmm, Master Pegasus might be interested in this.' The reporter thinks to himself deciding to hide behind a corner to watch the duel.

Kaiba LP 8000

Naruto LP 8000

"I'll go first." Naruto stated drawing a card.

"I'll play one monster in defense mode and set three more cards face-down. I end my turn"

Kaiba LP 8000

Hand: 5 cards

Field: empty

Naruto LP 8000

Hand: 2 cards

Field: 1 set monster, 3 set spell/trap

"Hn, my turn." Kaiba stated in his smug attitude.

"I'll summon my Ryu-Kishin Powered in attack mode."

1600 atk/ 1200 def

I'll set one card down and have my Kishin attack your monster!" Kaiba declared.

The card was flipped up to reveal Necro Gardna with 600 atk and 1300 def.

"Heh there goes your monster loser." Kaiba stated arrogantly ending his turn.

Kaiba LP 8000

Hand: 4 cards

Field: Ryu-Kishin Powered 1600atk/1200def, 1 set spell/trap

Naruto LP 8000

Hand: 2 cards

Field: 3 set spell/trap

"I'll draw." Naruto stated.

"I'll set another monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn by activating my Different Dimension Capsule."

Kaiba LP 8000

Hand: 4 cards

Field: Ryu-Kishin Powered 1600atk/1200def, 1 set spell/trap

Naruto LP 8000

Hand: 1 card

Field: 1 set monster, 3 set spell/trap, Different Dimension Capsule

"Still on the defensive I see. Hmph, no matter its my turn!"

"I'll sacrifice my Ryu-Kishin Powered to summon my Gadget Soldier in attack mode."

1800atk/2000def

"Then I'll have my soldier attack your monster."

The card was flipped up to reveal yet another Necro Gardna with 600 atk and 1300 def.

"And once again you lose your monster. I'll end my turn"

Kaiba LP 8000

Hand: 4 cards

Field: Gadget Soldier 1800atk/2000def, 1 set spell/trap

Naruto LP 8000

Hand: 1 card

Field: 3 set spell/trap, Different Dimension Capsule

"I'll draw" Naruto stated with a cool head.

Different Dimension Capsule: Turn 1

'Heh Teme doesn't know what he is dealing with right now.'

"Once again I'll set one card down and end my turn."

Kaiba LP 8000

Hand: 4 cards

Field: Gadget Soldier 1800atk/2000def, 1 set spell/trap

Naruto LP 8000

Hand: 1 card

Field: 1 set monster, 3 set spell/trap, Different Dimension Capsule(1)

"Your deck must be pathetic to only be able to defend!" Kaiba yelled at Naruto.

Looking at his hand Kaiba gains a smirk of superiority, "I'll activate my Monster Reborn spell card in order to bring back my Ryu-Kishin Powered. But he is not going to be staying for very long because I shall sacrifice both of my monsters in order to summon MY BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!"Kaiba yells.

3000atk/2500def

"Now I shall attack with my Blue-Eyes White Dragon, WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK."

The monster, that was revealed to be Old Vindictive Magician, was immediately destroyed, while Naruto was hiding his smirk from Kaiba.

Suddenly a bolt of black lightning shot out of the smoke and straight for the dragon, destroying it upon impact.

"What did you do to my dragon?!" Kaiba yells furious that his favorite monster was destroyed easily.

"Oh it seems that you dragon activated my Old Vindictive Magician's effect. When my Magician is flipped from face-down defense position, it automatically destroys one monster my opponent controls."

"Hmph, I shall activate my Silent Doom spell card to bring back my dragon from the grave, then end my turn."

Kaiba LP 8000

Hand: 3 cards

Field: Blue-Eyes White Dragon 3000atk/2500def, 1 set spell/trap

Naruto LP 8000

Hand: 1 cards

Field:3 set spell/trap, Different Dimension Capsule(1)

'Poor kid,' the reporter, lets call him Bob, thought to himself, 'He won't survive, it was amazing that he survived this long anyways, even though he did managed to destroy one of Kaiba's dragons.'

"My turn." Naruto drew his card.

Different Dimension Capsule: Turn 2

The Different Dimension Capsule opened and gave Naruto back his card then destroyed itself.

"Well Teme its been a blast seeing one of the rare dragons in person, but I believe you need to say goodbye to it." Naruto stated in a cool voice.

"Oh and why is that?" Kaiba asked in annoyance.

" Because I special summon Dark Armed Dragon!"

2800atk/1000def

"WHAT!?" Kaiba yells out in disbelief, "How did you get that card?"

'WTF how was it that a kid like that was able to find an extremely rare card like that?' Bob thought to himself.

"Easy, it called to me."Naruto said non-pulsed

'I sure hope he was kidding because if he is not then we need to throw him into a loony bin' Bob thought with a sweat drop.

"Now I shall activate my Dragon's special ability, by removing one of my dark monsters from play," Old Vindictive Magician ejected from the graveyard and Naruto placed it in his new deck box, "I am allowed to destroy one card on your field, so say bye-bye to your dragon."

"No my dragon!" Kaiba yells in frustration.

"And that's not all Kaiba because my dragon attacks you directly!"

Kaiba LP 8000 – 2800 = 5200

"And with that I shall end my turn." Naruto states confidently.

Kaiba LP 5200

Hand: 3 cards

Field: 1 set spell/trap

Naruto LP 8000

Hand: 2 cards

Field: Dark Armed Dragon 2800atk/1000def, 3 set spell/trap

"Grrr, I draw!"

Kaiba looks at his hand and gained a smug look on his face.

"Well Blondie it seems that it just isn't your lucky day today."

"Oh, and why it that Teme?" Naruto asks in a disinterested voice while thinking, 'I mean when has _any_ day not been my lucky one. For some reason I have always been lucky with everything that I have done for the most part.'

"Because Blondie, your Dragon is going to be destroyed this turn."

"Oh really and how do you plan on doing that?" Naruto asked in a bored fashion.

"I'll show you. First I shall activate another Silent Doom spell card and use it to bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon [again]. And then I will activate my face-down card, Hammer Shot to destroy your monster." Kaiba says smugly.

"Well that is great and all, but I shall activate my face-down counter trap card, Dark Illusion, to negate and destroy your Hammer Shot card."

"Grrr, you only delay the inevitable because I now activate my Polymerization and fuse the Blue-Eyes on my field with the two in my hand to create my ultimate beast, THE BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Kaiba yells dramatically as his dragon appears behind him.

4500atk/3000def

'now he really is screwed' Bob thought to himself, 'Only Yugi was ably to destroy that monster and no one was able to do so again.'

"Now my beast, destroy his monster with Newtron Blast!"

"Sorry to interrupt but you just triggered my monster's special ability."

"What are you talking about, your Dragon can only destroy monsters during your turn." Kaiba states confusingly.

"Who said anything about it being my Dragon's ability? What I am talking about is my Necro Gardna's special ability."

"Oh and what is it then?" Kaiba asks condescendingly.

"By removing it from play from the graveyard I am allowed to negate one of your attacks." As he says this Necro Gardna appears between both Dark Armed Dragon and the Newtron Blast attack and took the hit, while it's card was ejected from the graveyard and placed into the deck box.

"Hmph, I end." Kaiba says, annoyance starting to appear on his face.

Kaiba LP 5200

Hand: Empty

Field: Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon 4500atk/3000def

Naruto LP 8000

Hand: 1 cards

Field: Dark Armed Dragon 2800atk/1000def, 2 set spell/trap

"I draw" Naruto stated looking at the cards in his hand.

"Well it has been a blast but I think it is time to end this."

"Oh and how do you plan to do that?" Kaiba asks with an annoyed expression starting to appear on his face.

"Well first I will be activating my face-down Foolish Burial to send The Tricky to the graveyard."

'Ok now I am confused, why did he do that? It was a complete waste of a move.' Bob thought confusingly.

Continuing, Naruto says, "Then from my hand I normal summon my Doomsday Horror."

?atk-600atk/?def-600def

"Wait how did your monster's attack points rise?" Kaiba asks with caution clear in his voice.

"Oh it is just that my Doomsday Horror gains attack and defense points equal to the amount of dark type monsters removed from play times 300, but that is only part of it's effect." Naruto states in a whimsical fashion.

"Oh really and what it the other part of it's effect?" Kaiba asks, still cautious of this new monster.

"Well you will just have to wait and see, but anyways I shall use my dragon's effect to destroy…" Naruto started and waits, building up the suspense while pointing his finger in the air.

'He is going to destroy my/Kaiba's dragon' Bob and Kaiba thought at the same time.

'Why did he send The Tricky to the grave?' Yugi thought trying to find a reason for that move. 'I mean there is not any reason for that unless… Wait is he going to bring out _that_ card? It would explain why he did that.'

Naruto then point to his Doomsday Horror monster while saying, "My own Doomsday Horror card."

'WHAT WHY THE HELL WOULD HE DO THAT?!' Kaiba and Bob yells in their head.

The moment Doomsday Horror landed in the graveyard the entire area started to grow dark while Kaiba and Bob started to look around with worry when the sound of an evil crackle sounded around the area that would make even the Joker crap his pants in fear. All the while Yugi just stared ahead with a disbelieving expression on his face, while Naruto gained an evil glint in his eyes while behind him loomed a pair of slitted red eyes the size of a truck in diameter.

"You know there is a reason that card was named Doomsday Horror. It was named so because in the correct deck, the moment that it goes to the grave from the field, it beckons the creatures of the dark that have been forgotten and brings them back to the fore front of our memories." As he says this, the images of the Old Vindictive Magician and the two Necro Gardnas that were removed appeared and were absorbed into the graveyard.

"Now I shall use my dragon's effect to destroy your dragon."Naruto stated before the Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon was destroyed.

"No, my Dragon!" Kaiba yells shocked at this turn of events.

"Then I shall use my other face-down card Monster Reborn to bring back your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon on my side of the field." Naruto stated as Kaiba's most powerful card was revived and ready to fight against him.

"Now my dragons finish the Teme off." Naruto stated as the two dragons fired both of their respective attacks at Kaiba.

Kaiba LP 5200 – 4500 = 700 – 2800 = 0

Bob, seeing that the duel was over, rushes towards the I2 headquarters to inform Pegasus of this new duelist.

"Hey Yugi, this deck is great! First duel with it and I already beat someone's ass," Naruto states excited on his first victory.

"Um, Naruto," Yugi started, face still filled with disbelief, "the person you just beat is Seto Kaiba, the head of one of the two best gaming company for the game."

"Uh are you joking Yugi? I mean he is a complete ass and I can easily tell that he has one of those 'I am better than thou' auras surrounding him."

"Yea that's just about an easy way to summarize Kaiba as, but seriously the two Big corporations that surround the game are Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions, and you just beat the head of Kaiba Corp." Yugi explains to Naruto.

"…"

"Um, Naruto?"

"…"

"Naruto?"

"…"

"…"

"…Wow, I never knew that complete asses are the ones that run companies now."

"Actually, it is only in the Kaiba Corp. and the Princeton family that the asses, as you so elegantly put it, are at. The CEO of I2 is an annoying flamboyant man that likes to wear red suits." Yugi explains with a sweat drop forming on his head just thinking about Pegasus and his tendencies.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asks confusingly not being able to picture it very well.

"Imagine a man about 5'10", long silver hair, wearing a form of red suit, and says to every male that he talks to –boy at the end of a weird variant of their names."

"Hmm, nope I got nothing!" Naruto states cheerily.

**"****Yea like the non-existent brain you have in here."** The fox states in Naruto's mind.

'HEY!' Naruto mentally shouts at Kyuubi, 'I so do have a brain in my head; I just don't use it often.' He explains mentally.

(_Leave Lord Naruto alone you unrefined beast_) an unfamiliar voice was heard by the two duelists and sealed beast.

"Um, did anyone else hear that also?" Naruto asks a bit frightened by the loud rumbling sound that the voice talked in.

"No what are you talking about?" Yugi asks acting confused by Naruto's statement.

**_I am going to stop it there for now. Also before any flamers say anything, the only reason that Kaiba lost was due to his overgrown arrogance on Naruto being a noob at the game, while Naruto tends to have the most ungodly amount of luck in almost everything he does. Even then as Kaiba tries to make his comeback, it is already too late due to Naruto having an answer for almost every move he might make._**

**_Well I hope you enjoy this story as I work on it and Rate and Review. All it will do is help me to improve on it._**

**_DarkSpark signing out!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow I'm impressed by how well things have turned out so far._

_For those who question some of the things that I did in the last chapter, most of them are there for a reason. Although even I realized that I made a mistake, especially with the Hammer Shot part._

_All I got to say is that all I can do is to improve as I go along._

_And finally, please don't place reviews just to tell me to update the story. I can only go as fast as the ideas can come to me to place in the story. Also school does not help with all of the homework that I have to finish first along for all of the tests and essays I need to study and work on also._

_Well any ways this chapter will start in the cannon of the GX series with it also being the start of the changes._

_Also I own jack shit! I would be lucky to have more than six dollars at the end of any week. So I highly doubt that the respective owners of Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh Gx would sell them for one dollar and a couple of random junk!_

_Story Start_

"Oh man, I am so glad that I decided to sleep near the exam building," our blond protagonist said, just recently waking up to get ready for the final test before entering Duel Academy that was in about 20 minutes away.

Gone was his orange jumpsuit and in its place is a pair of denim jeans, an orange shirt, and a dark blue jacket. Around his waist is a leather belt with his deck box attached to it, the belt is decorated with metal studs around it. A second belt overlaps the first also with metal studs set in pairs around it. His shoes are black with a strap that has the same metal studs that are on the belts, going around the sides and over the shoes and around the heel. [Battle City Yami Yugi clothes, but orange instead of a black shirt and no millennium puzzle or choker around his neck.]

"Man I cannot believe it has already been a year since I got here," Naruto stated as he heads to the giant dome on top of the hill.

"**Well it has been interesting brat, especially with meeting with that odd white haired men,"** the Kyuubi replies.

Naruto shudders at that last comment, 'Ugh, don't remind me of Fruit-Loop. He is almost as bad as Bushy Brows and Bushier Brows-sensei!' mentally exclaims Naruto, thinking about Lee and Gai back at Konoha and the dubbed Fruit-Loop at his corporate office.

"**But why exactly are you going to this school?"** asks the Kyuubi.

'Because of three reasons. One being that I was given a mission from Teme to prevent some BS cards from going into the hands of these "Dark Riders". The next reason is this will be a good way to make some new friends, and finally because I am bored out of my mind.' Naruto replies with a lazy look in his eyes.

(_Lord Naruto, we are coming up to the stadium now. If you want to place your request in, it would be best if you would do so now._) A voice says to him in his mind.

'Yea, yea, I know.' Naruto replies while looking at a card that he pulled out from his duel box. 'Anyways do you want me to bring you out at any point in my test?' Naruto questions the spirit.

(_I would prefer to fight if it is a strong monster or a worthy duelist, like Kaiba, Yugi, or Pegasus, but if you want me to reveal myself then I will not fight against you._) The beast like spirit replies.

'Well then I will try someone else unless I can get my request in,' Naruto mentally replies.

After a few minutes of walking up the hill, Naruto finally reaches the application table and finishes his application for his test. As he was about to turn it in, he quickly ask one of the people to have his duel test to be five minutes after the last test taker's test. When he received his answer he quickly nodded and went inside and waits for the duels to start.

After about two hours of mostly boring duels, he is treated to an interesting duel of an applicant having a Vorse Raider and a set card against the proctor with his Big Shield Gardna and his Gear Golem the Moving Fortress in defense.

Tester LP: 1900

Applicant LP: 3200

"Well new guy," the proctor says, "multiple choice, you got two big monsters staring you down. Do you, A: Throw in the towel, B: Beg for mercy, or C: Run home to mama?"

The applicant, wearing a white suit with black trims and has brown hair, quickly replies "I'll go with D: None of the above." While revealing his face down card, Ring of Destruction.

The proctor, we will call him Rob, then says "A trap!"

The applicant, whose name is Bastian Misawa, replies, "Exactly. You see, with Ring of Destruction, I can destroy any monster on the field that is in attack position, and then we both take damage equal to that monster's attack points." As he explains this, the ring wraps around his monster's neck. Once the ring finishes materializing on Vorse Raider, it starts to shine then explodes inflicting both Bastian and Rob with 1900 points of damage.

"Clever move applicant, welcome to the Academy." Rob says once all of the holograms disappeared.

"Thank you oh wise proctor." Bastian says while bowing.

XxXxXx In the Stands XxXxXx

Watching this duel are groups of students who are wearing blazers varying in colors, with the majority being in blue, yellow, or red. Focusing on one group of blue blazers in particular, is a group of three guys with the one in the middle lounging about with an air of arrogance about him, while his two lackeys beside him have a sort of dumb look to them.

"Wow, that guy's pretty good don't cha think Chazz?" Stooge #1 said looking towards the guy in the middle.

"I guess the rumors about him being some kind of whiz kid are true, huh Chazz huh?" Stooge #2 says also looking towards the guy in the middle.

"He's a punk," the thus named Chazz stated, "We went to Duel Prep School for the past three years, we're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they are getting into, but they'll learn, the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way."

In a different section of the stands our hero starts to rise to take care of his duel coming up when he hears to kids talking.

The first, and more noticeable of the tow talking, was wearing, from his perspective, a red shirt with what looks like a high school jacket uniform that was left unbuttoned, letting it stay out and showing off his shirt. The boy next to him is about 1' 6" shorter than the brunette, and has light blue hair that spikes downwards rather than his own that spikes upwards. The boy, unlike the vast majority of the other applicants, is wearing a small pair of glasses that hangs just above his nose and, from what he could see, is wearing what looks to be the same type of high school jacket as the previous guy. The only thing that was annoying him about this boy was the aura of self-doubt and worthlessness surrounding the kid.

"Wow that last guy really tore it up out there!" Kurriboh Head, as Naruto decided to call him, said.

"Yea, Bastian Misawa. They say that he got the highest on the written exam out of all us applicants." Baby Emo Boy, Naruto decided to nickname, said, "Well, almost every applicant."

"What do you mean 'almost every applicant'?" Kurriboh Head asks gaining a confused look.

"Well I heard, and this is just rumors, that there was someone who showed up to the written exam at the last minute and aced the test with a higher overall score than Bastian, the only reason that Bastian's score is higher is because this person literally pissed off the examiners off that they started to deduct points from his score." Baby Emo Boy (EMB for now) states.

"What did the person do to piss them off?" Kurriboh Head asks, wondering what occurred to piss them off so much to deduct points from the score.

"Heh, that is easy to answer," an unknown voice states from behind the two. "What he did was write down his answers within the first ten minutes of the test starting then sleeping for the remaining 50 minutes."

Quickly the two boys turned around to see our hero getting up from his chair against the back wall.

"Who are you?" the two boys ask at the same time.

"You do know that it is more polite to give your name first before asking for someone else's name, right?" Naruto asks giving them a knowing look.

Scratching the back of his neck while giving a sheepish look the first boy replies, "Well when you put it like that I guess so. My name is Jaden Yuuki and I intend to be the next King of Games!" the boy, now named Jaden, replies with his hand outstretched.

"And my name is Syrus Trudesdale." EMB, now Syrus, replies right after.

While shaking Jaden's hand Naruto replies with, "Well, it is nice to meet you Jaden, Syrus. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"But still I can't believe that someone did so well but got points deducted, and I just barely passed" Jaden states.

"Yea me too" Syrus replies after. "Also I seem to have this thing where I get test anxiety; I don't know how I won my match." Syrus says while looking downtrodden.

Slapping Syrus in the back Jaden then cheerfully replies, "So you're in! Congratulation I'll be in too, as soon as I win my duel."

"Wait you haven't dueled yet?"

"Nah." Jaden replies completely carefree.

"Then you might have a problem, I think that this is supposed to be the last one." Syrus explains to Jaden who after hearing this, gains a funny expression on his face.

"Actually I think he still might have a chance to go." Naruto states to them.

"Really!" Jaden asks, suddenly appearing in front of Naruto with his eyes starting to water at hearing that he might still have a chance to go to Duel Academy.

XxXxXx With the proctors/teachers XxXxXx

In another section of the stands where only the teachers of Duel Academy are allowed to be at, is an effeminate man in a blue suit that has white trims, bronze shoulder pads, and the weirdest thing of all for any man to wear is a type of pink frills that are located at both shoulders, around his (?) neck, and also around both of his (?) hands. This man(?) is also wearing a type of blue lipstick, he(?) also has his(?) face looks a bit sunken in while his(?) eyes are narrowed in contempt, as if no one was worthy of his time and has a pole called arrogance shoved up his ass that is about 20 miles long and 30 feet wide. This man (?) is Dr. Crowler.

Crowler was getting bored with watching the applicant duels and was making snide comments whenever possible in his mind. Most of these comments were about how the applicants that failed should 'have fun in Duel Monster's Community College' or that some of the ones that barely passed are 'slackers'. Crowler was able to hear some of his colleagues saying something about having a good crop of new students this year, 'tsk, all that we have is a bunch of slackers this year. I still think that the academy should get be done with the stupid Slifer slackers and only be available to the elites.'

As Crowler closed his book that was in front of him and was starting to rise, one of the attendants from the front came to him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but one last applicant has shown up to take his exam, Mr. Crowler. The applicant was late due to some sort of delay due to the train he was on."

Getting annoyed, Crowler says to the man, "Did you just call me Mister?"

"Oh sorry, I knew you were a Miss's."

Closing his eyes while turning away Crowler states, as if this was some fact that should be obvious, "I have a PhD in dueling, I've earned the title Doctor thank you. Now tell the Truent that he'll just have to come back next year."

"Oh come on Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more." One of his colleagues said.

Crowler started to tremble with rage at this point.

"Yes, let's give this duelist his shot" another colleague said.

"Yea he was just a bit late, that's all" A third colleague said.

Now Crowler's rage has finally hit its limit. Crowler's arms shot out to the sides and his long pony-tailed hair rises a bit, as if his fury animated it to a small degree.

"LATE IS RUDE!" Crowler gets up and grits his teeth then mumbles to himself, "I've no time for slackers." And just then, his phone starts to ring.

Taking out his phone, Crowler answers it and says, "Hello, and who may I ask is-"

"It's Sheppard" the person on the other side said.

Like a switch, Crowler's tone changed to a pleasant tone, "Ahh, Chancellor Sheppard."

"Just calling to make sure that everything is running smoothly, especially with that last applicant who I heard was late due to a delay with the train. Also we don't want a repeat of last year," at this Crowler starts to grimace, "Where you cut a third of the applicants for some stupid reason, what was it, calling you Mister or Miss's. Well whatever, just make sure that everyone has been given a fair chance."

"Of course Chancellor, whatever you say," Crowler then hags up the phone and grumbles out "furry chinned windbag." Turning away he starts to think about the Slackers, 'Doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this academy, but he's the boss, and if he wants to give this scrim shaker a duel fine.' Crowler then turns and starts to leave while saying, "Pardon me gentlemen I'll be right back."

One of the colleagues then asks "But, um, who's going to be the boy's proctor, and what exam deck shall we use?"

"Hump, oh leave that to me." Crowler states whole walking away.

"Oh Dr. Crowler, I forgot to mention something" the attendant states.

"What is it this time?"

"Well one other applicant actually still needs to take his exam"

Now Crowler starts to get really annoyed, "Well where was he then? Was he also late?"

"Um actually he was here for over two hours and waiting for his chance to duel."

"And he has not dueled yet because…" Crowler asks trailing off at the end.

"Well he asked to have his duel about five minutes after the last duel was completed"

"Well in that case have the late Truent duel Rob with exam deck Beta, while I deal with this one that you just now decided to inform me about." Crowler states while a person gets up and gets one of the duel decks and starts to walk in the same direction as Crowler.

As the two walk through a hallway, Crowler turns to Rob, "Actually I was you to duel using this deck here," at this point Crowler pulls out a deck from his coat and hands it to Rob, "If the Truent succeeds then I will be more than willing to accept his as part of the school."

"Um ok Dr. Crowler," Rob states a bit weary of just what the doctor was doing.

XxXxXx with Naruto and the gang XxXxXx

Bastian finally sat down and starts to remove his duel disk. The moment that he finishes removing the disk Jaden immediately starts a conversation with him.

"Tight duel Bastian,"

"Thank you," was Bastian's curt reply.

"From the looks of it you just might be the _second_ best duelist here." The moment that Jaden said second both Bastian and Syrus looked surprised.

Just as Bastian turns towards Jaden, over the P.A. system they all hear, "Jaden Yuki, please report to Exam Field 4"

Straightening upright Jaden says with complete enthusiasm, "Alright, its go time. Wish me luck guys."

Bastian then turns towards Jaden as he starts walking down the aisle, "Hey wait, if I'm the second best, then who's first?"

"Yours truly, it's what I'm best at," Jaden replies right away.

As Jaden continues walking down to the exam field Syrus, with a look of awe, says, "Wow, he looks so sure of himself. I wonder if he is really that good"

After saying that everyone hears over the P.A. systems, "Naruto Uzumaki, please report to Exam Field 5."

Hearing this, almost everyone starts to look around for this person, while at the same time Naruto stands up from behind both Syrus and Bastian and says, "Well it's time to get started," scaring Syrus, who completely forgot about Naruto being there, and startling Bastian, who never even saw Naruto there to begin with.

"Oh and Bastian," Naruto starts while stretching out, "Jaden is only half right, the both of you are about tied for second best while I am the best, Jaden is only slightly better than you due to his unpredictability rather than your thought out plans from everything you have going on."

By this point, Naruto was now out of hearing distance from the two of them while Syrus then asks, "Ok, now I wish I was as confident as the both of them. But do you really think that they will be fine?"

"Well this Naruto fellow will have to be, look at who he is up against"

XxXxXx Exam Field 5 XxXxXx

Standing at one end of the dueling field is Dr. Crowler, getting his duel vest prepped by two girls wearing the same uniform of a predominately white coat with yellow trims and what looks to be yellow skirt. As Naruto rises, he starts with having a confident look in his eyes, until he saw Crowler.

When Crowler looks at Naruto, he gained an arrogant look and started to say, "Alright son, what is your name?"

Naruto, still trying to figure out if his proctor is a guy or a girl, says, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well Naruto Uzumaki, my name is Doctor Valian Crowler, Department Chairman of Techniques here at Duel Academy."

"Ok so you are a department chairman, I honestly thought you were a drag queen that got lucky to even work at the academy." Naruto says getting Crowler to gain a tick mark.

XxXxXx With Chazz and his goonies XxXxXx

Stooge #1 was leaning forward at this point as everyone heard what Naruto said to Crowler. Stooge #1 then says in response to what Naruto said with, "Well now that he mentions it…"

Stooge #2 then says, "This kid's got some nerves, huh Chazz."

Chazz continues to look at Naruto with an infuriated glare at the slight towards his Dorm Leader.

XxXxXx With Jaden XxXxXx

"Wow, Naruto is dueling a Department Chairman, I honestly thought that he was some weird academy mascot cause of how he was dressed." Jaden says while looking at Naruto and Crowler, "You know like a Majorette or a cheerleader, Ha-ha."

At this Rob sweat drops and thinks to himself, 'I need to make sure that Crowler doesn't hear or find out what this kid was saying, although I will make sure to tell the other Facility about what this kid said.'

"Well kid, what is your name then?" Rob asks of Jaden to gain his attention.

"Uh, Jaden, Jaden Yuuki sir." Jaden said while quickly standing at attention.

"Well Jaden, my name is Rob and I will be your proctor for this exam."

Jaden takes a look at Rob then says, "Hey weren't you the guy that was dueling Bastian?"

"Why yes I am," Rob said actually happy that someone recognized him, even though he did not show it externally, 'Finally I am remembered by someone,' Rob mentally cries in joy, 'Maybe I am not just a face-in-the –crowd like my mother thought I was.'

XxXxXx Back at Exam Field 5 XxXxXx

"Hey Dr. Crowler," Naruto starts, "Do you think we could do a different kind of test instead of a regular duel?"

Looking wearily at Naruto Crowler asks, "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking that both Jaden and I should face both you and Rob, I believe his name was, in a tag team duel. Well Dr. Crowler, what do you say?" Naruto asks trying to make an interesting duel and see Jaden's full potential as a duelist.

'Who knows,' Naruto thinks to himself, 'Jaden might be a fun partner to team up with.'

'Heh, fool,' Crowler thinks to himself, 'He is just asking to be defeated by the two of us, especially since I changed the test deck the Rob was using.'

"Fine," Crowler states with a smug look, "We'll humor you with a tag team duel."

XxXxXx Kaiba Co. XxXxXx

Sitting in an office is a man about 5'10" wearing a white coat/jacket that has metal studs mostly around the shoulders while at the collar of this coat is a symbol of a C interesting the lower part of a K, making the iconic logo of Kaiba Corporation. This man is none other than the famous Seto Kaiba. Kaiba was currently going through the ban of all leaders of anything, be it of a corporation, a town, or even a country, paperwork. As Kaiba was cursing his incompetent employees for not actually following his rules that he had in place for them to stay safe, while also creating more ideas for his various schools as well as Kaibaland, he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." Kaiba said glad for the distraction from the paperwork.

Entering the room is a male teen that looks to be about eighteen years old, wearing a striped T-shirt and jeans while also wearing a sleeveless overcoat. Around his neck looks to be a Duel Monster card attached to a necklace, but is actually a photo locket that holds a picture of a younger boy playing chess. This teen is none other than Kaiba's little brother, Seto Mokuba.

Mokuba looks at Kaiba and mentally shakes his head at the pain that Kaiba has to deal with due to being the CEO and having too many incompetent employees, while also thinking, 'Man, I am so glad that I passed on trying to take over the corporation. I mean I know that I am prone to making bad decisions, but brother hiring people who are accident prone for employees are the worst mistake that he made, ever.'

"Mokuba, what do you need?" Kaiba asked seeing his younger brother entering his office.

"Well big brother, you wanted to be informed about whenever this Naruto kid is dueling." Mokuba stated.

'Ah, so it is finally time to see how he does after all these years.' Kaiba thinks still regretting how he underestimated Naruto.

"So why did you want to see this guy's entrance exam anyways brother?" Mokuba asks not seeing a reason for monitoring an unknown would be student.

"Well Mokuba, this specific duelist taught me a valuable lesson on never underestimate a duelist." Kaiba said, "Especially if I have never heard of them before."

Mokuba was shocked at hearing that Kaiba lost to someone other than Yugi, but then he remembers how Kaiba changed a year ago and started to calm down more and his ego dropped dramatically. He decided to mentally thank this Naruto character for bringing his brother back down to earth. Especially since Kaiba Corps has now been improving in many new developments and dueling items.

"Oh by the way big bro," Mokuba said, coming out of his thoughts, "The R&D department head wanted me to give you their report on that project of yours."

"Oh," Kaiba says interested in hearing how one of his new ideas is coming along, "Just leave the report on my briefcase so that I can look at it later. Right now I can't wait for this tag team duel to start." Standing up, Kaiba grabs a remote on the desk and turns on the TV to watch the duel that is about to commence, interested on how far Naruto has come along.

_Chapter end_

_Alright I am going to end it here. I feel that this is a nice precursor for what is to come in part of the story as well as to let everyone know that I am still dedicated to my story._

_I will be updating this story as often as I can while also juggling school work as well. So don't expect rapid updates all of a sudden._

_Once I get more ideas I will get started on the third chapter and hopefully it will meet up to your expectations._

_So remember to Rate and Review!_

_DarkSpark signing out!_


End file.
